


Talk of the Town

by BuddyLove



Series: Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime [1]
Category: A.B.C.-Z
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bromance to Romance, First Time Bottoming, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyLove/pseuds/BuddyLove
Summary: One night after a show at the 500 Club Dean and Jerry are rehearsing when they finally confess their love to each other.





	

Talk of the Town

  
Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to anything pertaining to Dean Martin or Jerry Lewis. I am just a big fan of theirs. Hope you enjoy. Creative criticism is welcome. :)  
note: sorry if this one is not perfect. Its my first fanfic on here and my first Martin and Lewis fanfic ever.  

He cant believe that things have gone so well.  
The audience laughed as he has never heard a audience laugh before.  
And while that matters a lot to him, its his new partner that he cares about most.  
Dean has become the sun in Jerry's universe. 

He is simply crazy about his partner.  
The things they do on stage are wild and wonderful.  
They are also doing things no comedy team has ever done before.  
Like Jerry leaping in to Deans arms and kissing him full on the mouth.  
Which is what he did tonight. The audience had roared with laughter.  
Even Dean had laughed at that one. The way things are going it seems like there is nothing they cant do.  
Except...  
Except he does not know when to stop. Jerry likes to not only push the limits, but brake the rules.  
His act with Dean is a perfect example. He is no fool. He knows how dangerous a game he is playing.  
He is 19 and Jewish, and Dean is 29 and Italian.  
And they are both men. Kissing Dean on stage is a risky gamble.  
If the audience does not laugh, it will mean they don't find it funny. And if they don't find it funny its because they suspect...  
He cant even think about that. 

Its fun watching Dean crack up because Jerry kissed him. And jumped into his arms to do it, too.  
But he had meant that kiss.  
He loves Dean. He loves how close they are now.  
He hated the early days of their friendship. How little time they had to spend together.  
Now they spend so much time together, rehearsing their act and preforming, they rarely have time apart.  
They are staying at a hotel and sharing a room for the time being.  
They go to bed late, about 3 am or so, and wake up with enough time to rehearse and get ready for the next show.  
He knows they cant keeping going like this forever, but he would give anything for this to never end.

Dean opens the door to the hotel room they share, carrying two cokes and a bottle of rum.  
"Thought we could use something to celebrate." Dean says, referring to the bottle of rum.  
"I know its not champagne or nothing, but..."  
"Its wonderful!" Jerry says enthusiastically.  
He takes one of the cokes from Dean only too happily.  
Deans right, they need to celebrate. The their act has been a smash.  
And Jerry really could use a drink. He has started to feel nervous again, though he is not sure why.  
Maybe its because when Dean gets drunk he also gets amorous.  
At least, with the ladies.  
Without any woman around.... Jerry wonders what Dean might do.  
Dean is a central part of their act. He comes up with ideas for their act all the time.  
And right away he starts telling Jerry about one that he had less than an hour ago. 

"There's this song I know. I was thinking we could do the act with me singing it and you interrupting it like you do."  
"What's it called?" Jerry asks.  
"Its called 'Talk of the Town.' Its about a guy singing to his wife who's left him and he wants her to come back to him.  
'I have some ideas for some jokes, if you want to hear them." Dean replies.  
"Sure, shoot." Jerry likes the sound of this idea.  
He is already smirking at just the thought of how funny it will be.  
Of course Jerry knows the song. Perry Como is one of his favorite singers.  
But he thinks it will sound much better when Dean sings it.  
And there is this look in his big brown eyes...  
It puts butterfly's in his stomach. 

"So lets hear the jokes." Jerry says, sure that he sounds as nervous as he feels.  
Dean can see that the kids face is flushed, and he thinks he knows why.  
Ever since he heard that song on the radio he has been thinking of Jerry.  
There is something about that song that makes him sad when he hears it.  
He never wants to loose Jerry, but he knows he has a habit of pushing people out of his life.  
He is a patient man, but even he has his limits.  
Limits that when it comes to his partner will be pushed beyond what he ever believed he could or would take from anyone. 

Its strange that with all the time they have been spending together, there are still times when they are separated that they start to get lonely for the others company.  
They don't tell anyone this. They don't even tell each other.  
But they are also getting really good at reading each other, too.  
And its harder for Jerry than it is for Dean.  
There is still a lot of kid left in Jerry, in some ways there always will be.  
He needs Deans reassuring smile, or better yet, his arm on Jerry's shoulder, to let him know he is okay.  
Its not long after the war, and he is a Jew.  
There are times when he gets worried about someone doing something crazy and trying to hurt him.  
Or worse, Dean.  
Jerry is not the only one who hates to be away from his partner.  
Dean looses sight of Jerry in the crowed and feels panic that surprises and angers him.  
He hates feeling panic. He is used to only having to take care of himself.  
Now he has his partner to think about.  
The kid maybe smart, but he also has a way of getting himself into trouble that can either be a lot of fun, or terrifying for Dean.  
Normally its Dean who has been good at that kind of thing.  
There was a time when he would start a rumor about one of the people in the room and watch how it spread. It was funny.  
But Dean only had himself to handle if things went too far. Jerry is no boxer. He is just a skinny kid.  
A kid who sometimes wears dresses in his act.  
A kid who some guys would not mind doing more than just beat up.  
The thought scares the hell out of him.  
What would he do if one night some guy actually tried to...  
Dean cant make himself think about it.  
He cant stomach the thought of anyone hurting Jerry.  
Even himself.

"Well...for the first part where I sing 'I cant show my face.' You could say something like 'The nose doesn't look that bad.'" Dean suggests.  
Jerry laughs.  
"What was the second line?" Jerry asks.  
"I cant go any place." Dean replies.  
"How about I say 'what? You got no money?" Jerry suggests.  
Dean cracks a smile.  
"How about you practice the song and I'll work on the jokes?" Jerry suggests in all seriousness.  
"Sounds like a plan to me, pally." Dean replies. "Right after I pour us each a drink." Dean adds. Rum and coke. An unbeatable combination.  
And it is just the thing they both need to help them relax after a long day.  
Dean downs a shot of rum without coke, just to get his nerves settled fast.  
He is the more experienced drinker of the two.  
Jerry is a light weight, and they both know it.  
Dean pours him two ounces of rum and four ounces of coke.  
Enough to help him relax.  
Dean starts to practice his song and Jerry watches.  
He is trying not to swoon at just the sound of Deans voice.  
At first Dean sings it the way he has practiced most of his songs.  
Singing to an imaginary audience.  
But after the first attempt, he knows this wont work.  
He is not going to be singing this song to some woman in the audience.  
He is going to be singing it to his partner, Jerry.  
He already knows that the audience will love it.  
Jerry loves it, and that is enough for him.  
But how is he going to rehurse this right? 

Jerry already has a ton of jokes in mind after hearing the song.  
He knows Dean's instincts are right on the money.  
Dean has an excellent sense of humor and he knows how to get to an audience in a way Jerry has never seen before.  
Jerry's wild antics are funny on their own, but when paired with Deans bravado and humor, they become an unbeatable and addictive act.  
The audience is always clamoring for more.  
They have been doing nine shows a day for the last five days, and it's a little frightening.  
They are becoming an over night sensation and neither of them is sure what to think about it.  
But they are sure they love it.

"This isn't gonna work, kid." Dean says finally.  
"What do you mean?" Jerry asks. He hates the spike of panic he suddenly.  
"I mean if we are gonna do this act together, we need to rehearse it together." Dean replies.  
Jerry still does not understand. He needs to see the act the way Dean is planing it.  
"Here, let me show you." Dean says. He walks over to where Jerry is sitting.  
"Stand up." Dean say. Jerry does so.  
"You can ware one of your dresses for this. Now I am gonna sing and you say whatever you come up with as we go along, okay?"  
"Okay." Jerry says. He is starting to feel really nervous now.  
"Should I get the dress on now?" Jerry asks, he is unsure of whether or not he wants to.  
"Sure, unless you don't want to." Dean says.  
He can tell the kid is getting nervous, and he does not want to stress him out anymore than he already is.  
Jerry considers it.  
"Do you want me to wear the dress?" Jerry asks, half jokingly.  
"Sure, kid. Why not?" Dean replies.  
He is only slightly aware that he likes it when Jerry is in drag.  
He knows the kid likes to dress up. He likes to get a laugh anyway he can.  
Whatever works for him, right?  
Jerry rummages through his cloths and finds a suitable costume.  
He runs to the bathroom and slips into the dress.  
Its not the Carmen Miranda one Dean has seen him in before.  
Its a grey gown with sequins and looks surprisingly good on him.  
Dean is feeling the affects of the rum and the sight of Jerry in that dress is more than a little arousing. 

"I am ready when you are." Jerry says.  
And Dean starts to wounder if this is either the best idea he has ever had, or the worst mistake of his life.  
Either way there is no backing down now.  
He pulls Jerry close to him and starts to sing.  
"I can't show my face." Dean sings.  
"The new nose looks good" Jerry retorts, playfully.  
"I can't go any place"  
"You got no money?" Jerry asks.  
"People stop an' stare. It's so hard to bare."  
"I know Teddy."  
"Teddy? Who's Teddy?"  
"Bear. Teddy Bear."  
and Dean smiles at that.  
"Everybody knows you left me."  
"Its your mother, she cant keep her mouth shut." Dean laughs so hard he cries.  
"It's the talk of the town. Every time we meet, my heart skips a beat."  
He is looking into Jerry's eyes now and he thinks he can feel his heart skip a beat for real.  
Jerry cant think of anything funny to say. He is lost in Dean's big brown eyes.  
The master of one liners is struck silent. It is his greatest down fall. He is in love with this man.  
This handsome Italian from Ohio who probably thinks he is crazy or queer or both.  
And the truth is that at this moment he has no idea what he is.  
Only that he loves Dean and that nothing else matters. 

Dean is not sure what exactly it is he is feeling right now.  
He keeps telling himself that its the dress, even though he knows that's not it.  
Even when Jerry is wearing his suit, he cant help but stare at the kid.  
He cant keep his hands off of Jerry. He doesn't want to. And Jerry never complains.  
"Whats the next line?" Jerry asks nervously. Dean tries to think.  
"I need a drink." He replies in a laugh.  
"Me too." Jerry says. He can feel his cheeks burning.  
He downs the rest of his rum and coke.  
The sight both surprises and frightens Dean.  
He suddenly realized that Jerry drank that on an empty stomach.  
He pours himself another two ounces of rum and downs it fast.  
He knows they can do this.  
They are a team. Partners.  
They can makes this work.  
"Come on, Jer. Lets try this again." Dean says, pulling the kid over to him.  
The kid doesn't put up a fight. He stands by Dean, waiting for him to start singing.  
"My heart skips a beat." Dean starts back where he left off.  
"We don't stop to speak, though it's just a week."  
"Six days, don't lie!" Jerry says.  
And Dean can't help but laugh.  
"It's the talk of the town. We sent out invitations, to friends and relations. Announcing our wedding day"  
"And how well I remember it! Me in my beautiful dress with the grey sequins! And when Jane called it a rag how it broke my heart!"  
Dean dies with laughter.  
Until he can see that Jerry is actually crying.  
Maybe we should try rehearsing this later. Dean thinks.  
Then suddenly Jerry wraps his arms around him, crying against Deans shoulder.  
Dean holds him and asks.  
"What is it, kid? Whats wrong?"  
Jerry is to busy crying to reply.  
"Hey, hey. Its okay Jer." Dean says.  
"No, its not okay!" Jerry cries.  
"I look ridiculous! I feel like an idiot and I...I just cant do this!"  
He tries to run but Dean grabs him by the arm and pulls him back.  
"Why do you feel ridiculous? Its not like there are any girls here or nothing." Dean says trying to be reassuring.  
"I don't give a damn about girls!" Jerry shouts.  
And then he stops.  
He has said too much.  
Dean does not understand what Jerry said, or why he looks mortified.  
"Whats wrong? Whats been bothering you?" Dean asks.  
"You know they think I am the dumb one, but some times....some times you can be such a dummy!" Jerry says, and he starts to cry again.  
Dean wants to get mad, but he can see that Jerry is not really upset with him.  
There is something bothering him, but Dean just cant figure it out.  
"Yeah, maybe your right about that, kid. So why don't you spell it out for me, eh? Why don't you tell me whats troubling you?"  
Jerry looks at him with tears in his eyes, and Dean hates to see that more than anything.  
"I cant do this. When its just me that's one thing, but with you..."  
He cant stand the idea of Dean being humiliated.  
What if they don't think the act is funny?  
What will they say then?  
He is terrified to find out.  
They can say what they want about him.  
But not about Dean.  
The thought of them talking trash about Dean makes him nuts.  
"But with me, what?" Dean asks. Jerry regains his composure enough to reply.  
"I don't care when they laugh at me. I like it. I want them to think I am funny. But if they made fun of you...  
'I don't think I could handle that. I don't care about what they say about me. But I do care about what they say about you."  
The rum has lossend Jerry's tong considerably, and Dean feels grateful for that.  
But there is still something that Jerry is not saying. 

"I understand what you're saying, Jer. But what about when its just you and me rehearsing?" Dean asks.  
Jerry gives him a puzzled look.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't care how you dress, kid. So long as you are happy." Dean replies.  
"Dumb question..."Jerry starts.  
"But do you like it when I dress up?"  
Dean considers it.  
He is not sure of what to say.  
The truth is he likes Jerry with or without the dress.  
Or without anything on at all.  
Dean blushes.  
He is afraid he might say something he will end up regretting.  
"What do you mean, Jer?" Dean asks.  
"Oh for fuck sake! Do you think I look good or do you think I look like an idiot?" Jerry asks.  
"I think you look grate, Jer." Dean says.  
"I think you look good no matter what you are wearing." he adds.  
And he can see Jerry blush. 

"Lets try it again, if it still does not feel right we can stop and you can take off the dress, okay?"  
"Okay." Jerry replies lamely.  
"Friends and our relations, gave congratulations." Dean sings.  
"What, no gifts?" Jerry jokes.  
Dean laughs.  
"Nothing!" he adds with a chuckle.  
"How can I face em? What'em I a gonna say? Lets make up sweetheart."  
Jerry kisses him on the cheek.  
Dean laughs and wipes his face comically.  
"We can't stay apart"  
"coax me, send me a pizza." Jerry says.  
"Don't let foolish pride keep you from my side."  
And suddenly his hands are on Jerry's face and they are locked in each others gaze.  
There is no audience.  
There is no act.  
There is only Dean and Jerry.  
Jerry can't speak.  
He can't even think right now.  
"Dean?" he finally manages to say.  
"Yes, Jerry?" Dean asks, taking his hands away.  
Jerry is terrified to say what he is feeling.  
His pulse is racing and his breathing has gone all funny.  
"I, uh. I..."  
And then it dawns on Dean.  
"Jerry..." he says, reaching out to hold his partner.  
The kid thinks Dean is going to hit him and so he flinches.  
"You afraid of me, kid?" Dean asks and there is hurt in his voice.  
"No! Its just...I thought you were gonna hit me for some reason."  
So the kid is used to being hit, eh? Dean knows what that is like.  
"I ain't gonna hit ya, kid. Come here." Jerry steps into Deans open arms and Dean embraces him, holding in away no one has ever held him before.  
Dean's right arm is around Jerry's waist, his left hand is cupping the back of Jerry's neck and they are nose to nose.  
"You know, kid, there is something I've been meaning to tell you." Dean says.  
Jerry swallows hard and asks: "Y...yeah? whats that?"  
Dean leans in and gives him the sweatiest, deepest kiss he has ever experienced in his life.  
He melts.  
He can hear himself moaning as Dean wraps his right arm tightly around Jerry.  
After what feels like an eternity, Dean brakes the kiss.  
Jerry is flushed and his eyes are dreamy.  
"I love you, Joey." Dean says, using Jerry's real name to underline how serious he is.  
It is the hardest thing he has ever said and it feels like breathing under water.  
He means every word of it, too.  
He loves Jerry in a way he will never love anyone else in his life.  
"Thank God!" Jerry cries. He was so sure that Dean would hate him if he knew how Jerry felt.  
"I love you too, Paul." he says, using Deans middle name as a term of affection.  
For a moment they are lost in each others arms.  
"What do we do now?" Jerry asks, and even he can see how silly that sounds.  
He knows what they would do under different circumstances. But in this situation he has no clue.  
Dean is not as innocent as his young partner.  
He knows exactly what he wants to do next.  
The question is, what is he going to do?  
This is not some floozy he picked up after one of his shows.  
Its his partner, Jerry.  
Up until now he has always thought of Jerry as his younger brother.  
His best friend in the world. He does not want to hurt Jerry.  
And what he wants to do right now would most likely, no, definitely, hurt Jerry.  
He needs to calm down.  
Take things slowly.  
He is hot blood and once he gets going he has a hell of a time slowing down.  
He has made certain allowances for Jerry when he gets too rough during their shows.  
He is patient with Jerry because he likes the kid and knows he is just playing.  
That does not bother him.  
What bothers him is not being able to do anything about it when Jerry jumps in his arms and kisses him.  
Sometimes he is able to get to Jerry like Jerry gets to him, and he knows it.  
Like when they do their 'Some Enchanted Evening' act. Jerry sings the song.  
He puts his hands on Deans arms and Deans arms just above his waist.  
And as Jerry sings the song Dean swoons and runs his hands down to Jerry's hips.  
They stop and stare at where Dean's hand has gone, then Jerry takes Dean's hand and moves it back to where it was.  
The song continues.  
And Dean runs his hand back down again.  
This time Jerry laughs and says what will become his life long catch phrase.  
"I like it! I like it!"  
He puts Dean's hand back to his side again.  
And then he puts it on his waist again, catching Dean off guard.  
Dean pulls away, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
Jerry laughs.  
And so does the audience.  
And that has been the biggest reason they have not altered their act.  
The audience loves it. They think its funny.  
After all, its just an act.  
Right?  
As Dean gazes into Jerry's eyes he cant help but think how wrong the audience is.  
What he and Jerry do is not just an act.  
Its an experience.  
They improvise a lot of their stuff.  
They both crack jokes and push each others buttons and laugh at what the other is doing.  
Its a show not an act. Acts are rehearsed and planed and safe.  
No one could say the same about what they do.  
Jerry's high energy and unpredictability coupled with Dean's sense of humor and charisma make their show raw and often unscripted.  
Whatever happens happens.  
The crowed does not know this.  
They think Dean Jerry have rehearsed every line, like Bob Hope and Bing Crosby.  
Ha! There's a laugh.  
Those two are plain white bread in comparison to Dean and Jerry.  
They play it safe.  
Jerry does not know the meaning of the word safe.  
He is a live wire, and that's one of the things Dean loves about him.  
Before Jerry his life had been pretty boring.  
Singing at the club, boxing when he had to.  
Sleeping with women when the opportunity arouse.  
And then he met Jerry.  
He had not known a boring day since then.  
Where ever they went Jerry seemed to have this knack for either causing a ruckus or getting folks to laugh at his wild antics.  
And Dean was at the center of it.  
He may act embarrassed by the things Jerry does, but the truth is he loves every moment of it.  
Jerry makes him feel like a kid again.  
Like a boy running wild and free, doing whatever crazy scheme they can come up with.  
He never wants it to end.  
But Jerry is nine years younger than he is.  
It may not show yet, but a time will come when it will.  
When he will no longer be able to keep up with his partner.  
For now though Dean is able to keep pace with Jerry.  
There are even times when he can wrangle the kid pretty good.  
If things get out of control Dean is pretty good at picking Jer up and carying him out of the situation if need be. 

And suddenly Dean knows exactly what he wants to do.  
He picks Jerry up, swinging his legs over his left arm like he would a lady.  
Jerry instinctively wraps his arms around Dean's neck, clinging to him.  
It is not the first time Dean has held Jerry in his arms like this.  
Its just the first time he has done it when they are both alone and it was not for the amusement of the audience.  
Jerry is shaking a little, he is so nervous.  
He has no real idea of what Dean is going to do next.  
He feels eager to please Dean, as he has since the first moment they met.  
He also feels concerned about what his partner is going to do next.  
Dean carries him to his bed and sets him down gently.  
He is shaking still, he cant help it.  
There is a chill in the air and he has never been so damn nervous in his whole life.  
Not even when he went on stage for the first time.  
Not even when he dressed up like Carmen Miranda for the first time.  
He is close to being scared, which seems really silly.  
Dean has always been able to calm the kids nerves.  
And he is here with Dean.  
Safe with Dean. 

One of Jerry's best coping skills is referring to himself in different ways.  
Calling himself 'the kid' is one of them.  
It helps him to distance himself from the negativity that he has had to deal with.  
He sometimes talks to himself, saying things like 'Calm down kid.' or 'Relax, Jerry. you'll be okay.'  
Seeing things like they are happening to someone else helps him a lot.  
But not now.  
Right now he can not distance himself from his fear and anxiety.  
He is pinned down by Dean's intense gaze.  
He can't escape it.  
He does not even want to.  
Dean knows the kid is so nervous he can hardly bare it.  
He knows why, too.  
He is nervous right now.  
Its horribly ironic.  
He is a man who feels most confidant in when he is singing on stage or making love in the bedroom.  
From day one of their act Jerry has made him fumble on stage and blush like a school boy.  
And now Jerry has finally managed to make him feel inadequate here, too.  
Dean swallows hard.  
Its not that he has never done anything like this before.  
Its just that it was never with anyone a lot younger than himself or inexperienced.  
He fooled around with some guys when he was a little older than Jerry's age.  
But he was never in love with them.  
And he is insainly in love with Jerry.  
What was he going to do?  
Jerry watches him wide eyed.  
He feels like every nerve in his body is hypersensitive right now.  
He has never been the image of health and masculinity that Dean is.  
He is too thin, even Dean says so.  
His partner worries about him constantly.  
He acts like a rag doll on puppet strings being yanked around tirelessly.  
He knows it is exhausting his partner, but its who he is.  
He cant help it.  
Finally Dean has a chance to get back at Jerry by dominating him in the one place where Dean is king.  
And they both know it.  
And that is why Jerry is shivering.  
Its pay back time.  
He knows Dean would never really hurt him.  
Not badly, anyway.  
And maybe...maybe there is a part of him that likes the idea of being punished by the older man with the big brown eyes and the powerful hands.  
That likes the idea of seeing how Dean is going to get him back.  
And now that smug mouth of his is starting lossen up.  
He knows how to get his partner to relax and take the initiative.  
He is going to antagonize Dean.  
With no audience to force Dean to keep himself in check, he will be free to do what his instincts are no doubt telling him to do right now.  
Jerry knows that the only thing holding Dean back is his concern for Jerry's safety.  
Dean was a boxer not long ago, and he is well equipped at handling guys a lot bigger than Jerry.  
It makes him worry.  
A hit that would not hurt one of his opponents might bruise the kid, or worse.  
He cant afford to give Jerry a black eye. And he does not want to, either. 

He is trying to figure out what he is going to do with Jerry, when he sees a familiar grim on the kids face.  
He knows Jer is about to shoot his mouth off.  
And he feels that familiar prickle of expectation as he prepares himself for how he will react to whatever Jer is going to say.  
"Whats the matter, Mr Martin? You got stage fright or something?" Jerry asks sarcastically.  
"You testing me, kid?" Dean asks, leaning down close to Jerry.  
There is an unexpected edge to his voice.  
Jerry finds in surprisingly exhilarating.  
And he decides to take a step further.  
"What if I am, Dino? You gonna hit me?" Jerry smiles.  
Dean smiles back in the way he does when he is pretending to find something amusing.  
He has guessed Jerry's game.  
And he is only too happy to play it out.  
"Maybe I am, kid. Maybe I'll just lay you over my knee and spank that ass of yours." Dean says.  
And he has a hold of Jerry in a flash.  
At first the kid flails a bit.  
He is caught off guard by how quick Dean is to take the bait.  
And now he is nervous again.  
He has not been spanked since he was twelve years old.  
And he has this feeling that Dean has no intention of stopping at Jerry's ass.  
Dean lays the kid over his lap, pulls his dress up and his boxers down.  
The feeling of Dean's hands on his ass is an instant turn on. He can feel his cock go hard almost instantly.  
"Dean..." He moans.  
"I know, kid. I know. Don't worry. I ain't gone hurt you badly. I am gonna spank you, kid. Not cus of what you said to me.  
'Cus of the hitting and the messing with my hair. I am gonna even the score a little. Besides. We both know you wanted this." Dean says.  
And Jerry becomes very still.  
It is the first time he has ever felt like this before.  
There have been a lot of people in his life who questioned his sanity.  
And all that time he had fought them. Proved time and time again that he was as sane as the next guy.  
Except for right now...  
Right now, he is questioning his own sanity.  
"Paul?" Jerry asks.  
"Yes?" Dean is starting to feel a little impatient.  
"Am I crazy?" Jerry asks.  
Dean's blood runs cold.  
An image comes to his mind.  
Jerry in one of those asylums, in a room with padded walls.  
Wearing a strait jacket.  
For a moment he feels overwhelmingly nauseous.  
Dean pulls Jerry up so that he is sitting on Dean's lap, facing him.  
"Now you listen to me, kid and you listen good. You ain't crazy.  
'I don't give a damn about what anyone else says or thinks, do you understand me, Jer?" Dean says, taking Jerry buy his arms and shaking him.  
He is angry.  
Not with Jerry, but with those who have hurt him.  
He does not realize just how hard he has grabbed the kids arms.  
And suddenly Jerry cant hold back the tears.  
He is crying against Deans shoulder again.  
Dean makes a decision.  
He grabs the hem of Jerry's dress and pulls it over his head and off of him. Jerry is left almost naked, save for his boxers.  
Dean wraps his arms around Jerry and kisses him passionately.  
His hands roam all over Jerry. Caressing his face, his arms, his back.  
And this time its Jerry who lays down on Dean's lap.  
"Do it. I got it coming. I've been shooting my mouth off and hitting you too much.  
'I ain't got no call to do that to you, Dean. I just get carried away some times. I am sorry." Jerry says in his natural voice.  
"I know. Jer." Dean says in his most comforting tone.  
"I'll hit you a few times, but I don't want to hurt you, kid.  
'Now, I am gonna count to three, and then I am gonna give you a few hits. If it starts to be too much you tell me, okay?"  
"Okay." Jerry replies.  
He braces himself.  
"One, two, three."  
And the hit surprises him with its intensity.  
"Ouch!" Jerry exclaims.  
It stings.  
But it also feels kind of...good.  
There is a sick little thrill he gets from the feeling.  
"You okay, kid?" Dean asks.  
He has never spanked someone Jerry's age before and he feels a little strange doing it.  
"Yeah, I am okay." Jerry replies.  
"One, two, three." and the next blow strikes him in the exact same place as the first.  
This time it really stings, but he is determined not to let it show.  
"One, two, three."  
Smack.  
Same place again.  
And this time there is a kind of edge to it.  
It hurts a lot.  
He can feel the tears stinging in his eyes.  
He refuses to ask Dean to stop.  
He has this coming.  
Suddenly, with out any warning, Dean slaps his ass hard.  
The sound echos in the room.  
The pain is intense. And the tears come on their own.  
He whimpers but does not say anything.  
That hit had nothing to do with messing Dean's hair up or kissing him in front of the audience.  
"Damn it, Jer! I am sorry, I can't do this." He yanks Jerry up and lays him on his back on the bed.  
He sees the look on Jerry's face. The tears in his eyes.  
"Jesus, Jerry. Why didn't you tell me it hurt that much?"  
"Because I deserve it!" Jerry sobs, turning his face away.  
Dean realizes this is not just about him and Jerry anymore.  
The kid is hurting from more than what Dean has done.  
There is a pain there that goes a lot deeper.  
They don't talk about their parents.  
Its one of those unwritten rules they have.  
But Dean knows that Jerry is not very close with his folks.  
They never call or come to see him. This causes the kid grief.  
Dean can't change it. But he can do what he is best at.  
He can take Jerry's mind off of it.  
And everything else, for that matter.  
Tonight he wants Jerry all to himself. 

"Look at me, Kid." Dean says.  
Jerry looks at him, his eyes still full of tears.  
"I love you, Joey. I don't want you to be afraid me. I've had enough people afraid of me to last me a life time, kid."  
"I ain't afraid of you, Paul. I guess when it comes down to it, I am afraid of myself.  
'There are times when I know I am pushing things too far, but I do it anyway to see just how far I can go.  
'Like kissing you in front of all those people. I ain't dumb, Dean. I know what people think.  
'They think 'Why does that poor man put up with that crazy kid?' And its fucking hilarious.  
'I do it to get a reaction out of you, and that gets a reaction out of them.  
'Don't get me wrong, I like to make them laugh, but I am doing it for you, not them." Jerry confesses.  
"I know, Jer. I feel the same way about singing. I love it when the audience applauds, I do.  
'But when you give me that look, like I am the only person in the world...It does somethin' to me. I love it when you look at me like that."  
Jerry smiles, he is starting to feel better, Dean can tell.  
And it makes him happy.  
The kid rarely shows it when he is really hurting.  
But Dean knows.  
He can see things about Jerry that no one else can, and the same goes for Jerry.  
He sees things about Dean that maybe no one will ever see again.  
Dean leans down and kisses Jerry again.  
He lays down on the bed beside his partner.  
Jerry can feel his pulse racing again.  
He has no idea what Dean is going to do next.  
Deans kisses are so sweat and over powering, he is swooning.  
He wraps his arms around Dean, loving his embrace.  
Dean brakes the kiss and starts to cover Jerrys face in kisses as Jerry has done to him so many times before.  
Its driving him crazy.  
He cant help but writhe as Dean kisses him and caresses him.  
Suddenly Dean's right hand starts to trail its way down Jerry's chest.  
Jerry brakes out in goose flesh.  
He thinks he knows where that hand is going.  
Dean stops kissing him and looks him in the eyes instead.  
Neither one speak.  
Deans hand reaches his boxer shorts and Jerry swallows hard.  
He wants to speak, but he is at a loss for words. 

"May I?" Dean asks in his most sensual tone of voice.  
"Y...yes." Jerry replies.  
His mind is numb.  
Its like when Dean sings to him on stage only ten times stronger.  
There is nothing in his universe left but Dean.  
Dean has become the sun and there is no Jerry without him.  
Slowly Dean pulls Jerry's boxers down, exposing his manhood.  
Jerry can feel his face burning from embarrassment.  
Dean looks down at him and smiles.  
Jerry squeezes his eyes shut tight.  
He is so afraid that Dean will change his mind at any moment.  
Dean is not going to change his mind.  
His only thoughts are of pleasuring Jerry.  
He want's to do to the kid what he has been doing to Dean since they become partners.  
He wants to drive the kid wild. 

He slides his hand down slowly, caressing Jerry's thigh and then just above his pelvis.  
Jerry is panting by now.  
"Dean..." his voice is thick with desire.  
"Yes, Joey?" Dean asks, his voice a warm whisper in Jerry's ear. "  
I love you so much." Jerry says, kissing Dean.  
It is not like the mad rampant kisses he is used to getting from Jerry on stage.  
There is no desperation in this kiss.  
It is soft, and a little tentative.  
"I am nervous." Jerry confesses.  
"I've never...done this before."  
How he hates to say that.  
He is not used to allowing people to see or know his weaknesses.  
Not even Dean.  
It scares the hell out of him.  
"It's okay, kid. I'll be gentle, I promise." Dean says.  
He knows part of why Jerry is scared.  
If this was a woman he was talking to it would not mean anything.  
He would be gone in the morning.  
But this is Jerry, his partner.  
Jerry laughs.  
"You sound like the doctor when he has to give you a shot or somethen'." Jerry says.  
He is so nervous he is joking.  
Dean laughs.  
"I ain't gonna' give you a shot, Jer. Don't worry about that."  
And suddenly Jerry understands the context and feels a jolt of fear at the idea of what Dean was thinking.  
Its not that he is against the idea of allowing Dean to....do certain things to him.  
Its just he is not so sure he is prepared to handle it.  
Or will even like it.  
And then Dean's hand is on him.  
Right on the one part of himself that he has not touched on Dean.  
Every thought goes flying out of his head.  
"Dean!" he gasps.  
His hands dig into the bedding.  
His back arches.  
That big Italian hand feels like heaven on his cock.  
Caressing it at first, then wrapping around it.  
Dean's lips brush Jerry's ear.  
"Tell me how it feels, Joey." He demands.  
All the blood has gone form his head to his cock and it takes a huge effort to speak.  
"It...it feels real good!" he manages.  
"Good. I am going to make you feel even better." Dean purrs.  
This is the best revenge he could ever have.  
Jerry has lost his composure and is Dean's slave. D  
ean starts to stroke Jerry's cock, jerking him off slowly, tentatively.  
Jerry's breathing is heavy.  
His hips are bucking on their own as he comes closer and closer to ejaculation.  
Normally Dean is not fond of the idea of going down on some other guy.  
Not when he can get head or pussy. Or even ass. Female or otherwise.  
But he wants to make Jerry feel so good he screams Dean's name.  
And there is something about Jerry that makes it feel like the right thing to do.  
With Jerry...everything feels right.  
The kid is panting and moaning and about five seconds away from exploding.  
When Dean leans down and takes Jerry's cock on his mouth.  
The world explodes.  
It is the best feeling he can ever remember having in his life.  
His hips buck up and his pulse quickens.  
"Dean! Fuck!" Jerry cries.  
Jerry's hands are berried in Dean's hair and his back arches as he empties in to Dean's mouth. 

The sound of Jerry's voice crying his name in wild abandon makes swallowing when Jerry cums bearable.  
The feeling is so intense there are no words to describe it.  
It feels so good that it wipes him out.  
He lays there for a moment trying to catch his breath.  
Dean looks up at him. And the look in those eyes is pure love.  
Jerry sits up and wraps his arms around Dean.  
He holds on to him for dear life.  
"Hey, hey. It's okay, Jer. I am here, I am here." Dean says.  
Jerry kisses him again, not caring about how Dean's mouth tastes, only that he loves him.  
Dean lays down on the bed beside Jerry. He is cock is so hard it hurts.  
And Jerry can see this.  
The question is, what to do about it?  
Jerry snuggles up against Dean, loving just the feeling of Dean beside him.  
Then he decides to reciprocate by running his hand down to the bulge that has formed in Dean's pants.  
Dean moans as Jerry's hand caresses his cock.  
Jerry struggles to undo his belt, so Dean helps remove it for him.  
The button and zipper are easier.  
Jerry is nervous again.  
He has never touched another man like this before.  
He slowly undoes the small button on Dean's boxers and frees his cock.  
Jerry touches his partners member slowly.  
Now Dean is the one who is panting.  
He needs to take back the control.  
He takes Jerry's hand and wraps it around his cock.  
With his left hand he grabs Jerry's chin and looks him in the eyes.  
And Jerry knows what he wants.  
What they both want.  
Jerry slides down slowly.  
He looks at Deans cock and licks it experimentally.  
Dean moans.  
Its been awhile since he's had anyone do that.  
Jerry knows that if he does this, he needs to go all the way.  
He is just so nervous that he hesitates. 

"You don't have to do this if you don't feel ready..." Dean starts.  
But before he can finish Jerry has his cock in his mouth.  
"Fuck!" Dean moans.  
It feels better than he had expected it would.  
Jerry just wants to please Dean so much it hurts.  
He has no idea what he is doing.  
Dean does not mind. He is lost in sensations.  
And in doing this with Jerry.  
He has never been good at communicating.  
He has trouble with expressing himself.  
But if he could say what he is thinking it would be about how much he loves Jerry.  
Since the first moment he saw the kid he has loved him.  
Jerry is trying his hardest to do what he hopes feels good for his partner.  
He loves Dean with an intensity that frightens him.  
There are times when he is afraid of it.  
That it would kill him to be without his partner.  
Dean moans.  
And Jerry sucks harder, wanting to bring Dean to climax soon, since his jaw is starting to hurt.  
Dean senses this and pulls Jerry up to face him.  
"You know, you are something else kid?"  
"What do you mean? Did I do it wrong?" Jerry asks.  
"No, Joey, you were good. I just don't want to hurt you.  
'You're doing what you do on stage, Jer. You are pushing yourself too hard. And while I appreciate it, I don't want to see you in pain.  
'Lay down with me." Dean pulls Jerry down and lays Jerrys head on his chest.  
"Here, just use your hand, like this." Dean explains.  
Jerry does what he is told.  
He likes to be the puppy.  
Loving, loyal and rambunctious.  
That's what I am, he thinks. I am Dean's pet puppy.  
Dean is starting to buck his hips, loving Jerry's caress.  
"Look at me, Joey." Dean demands.  
There is something about his voice that makes Jerry meet his gaze immediately.  
It is a look he has never seen before.  
Wild and full of love and need.  
"Don't let go of me, kid. No matter what happens. No matter what they say or do.  
'Don't let go. Because if you do, I think I'd drink myself to death." Dean confesses.  
"I wont, Paul. I promise." Jerry replies.  
And he means it.  
They may go their separate ways.  
But they will never let go of each other.  
And decades from now there will still be a love between them.  
One that neither one will ever out live.  
Jerry strokes his cock faster now, as Dean bucks faster and faster.  
And suddenly Dean can't hold back.  
"Fuck! Jerry!" Dean moans as he clings to Jerry.  
The look in his face as he cums is one of absolute love.  
He leans in and kisses Jerry.  
"I love you Jerry." Dean whispers in Jerry's ear.  
"I love you too, Dean." Jerry says, snuggling up close to Dean.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah, Jer?"  
"About the act...."  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I'll just wear my bonnet instead. What do you think?"  
"I think thats a good idea, want to know why?"  
"Sure. Why?"  
"Because I like you just fine as what you are."  
Jerry smiles.  
"I love you, Paul."  
"I love you too, kid."  
The End of book one

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to StellarLibraryLady and haze1982 for their support and positive input. Thank you so much! :)


End file.
